Operation: Hopeful
by Storyplayer
Summary: Attention all operatives. There has been a breach in the system. Turn off all powers in all tree-houses. I repeat Turn-off all pow- *Recommissioning all pass operatives*
1. In Just Two Months

**Operation: H.O.P.E.F.U.L.**

 **Hopping**

 **Operatives**

 **Placing**

 **Every**

 **Future**

 **Units**

 **Looping**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 1- In Just Two Months**

Memories, as time goes on, are known to fade. It is also known that some memories can be taken away. In about two months I am going to be one of those, whose mind will be wiped. Not totally but just enough that I won't remember the best parts of my life.

Two months everything I had ever know will change. Two months, I will change. I'll probably stop liking Rainbow Monkeys, or stuff animals in general. I might not be as cheerful. I'm already changing my clothing. Though I doubt the color green will decrease as my favorite color. In two months, I will forget my friends just like they had forgotten about me. And I suppose, most importantly, in two months it will be my birthday. My thirteen birthday.

As the youngest in my sector, I had always known that I would be the last to leave. I had never realized that I will also be the only one in my eight grade school year that is still twelve years old while everybody else would be thirteen. The newer members of my organization, the Kids Next Door, had thought I was brave, going to classrooms filled with these almost adults. But really I was scared because despite being one of oldest operatives, I am now the kid with no friends in school. My original sector won't remember me. I don't want to be alone.

 _ **Don't worry numbuh three, you aren't going to be alone.**_

First days of school used to be my favorite kind of days. It would be the days where you could see friends that had left for the summer and had grown. But this is the year where everything is going to be different.

I grabbed my lucky four leaf clover Rainbow Monkey and carefully stuff it in my bag. I double checked to make sure I had all my supplies. This is going to be the first year where Numbuh 5- excuse me, um Abigail, isn't going to remind me about notebooks or pencils. Or even lending me things I did forget.

Once I checked, then double check, all my stuff; I started to walk down stairs. My mom was already rushing to work like always. My dad was reading the paper. Mushi had already started eating her cereal. She was already ready and must have been in a hurry to leave. I began to make my own cereal as well. I stared at the box of Rainbow Munchies. Am I going to stop eating this too?

After breakfast I went back up stairs to get dress. As to not raise suspicion to the other students, I had to slightly update my wardrobe. It was long sleeve green dress shirt with a black skirt that went down to just barely above my knees. I had put my hair into a high pony tail. As I stood in the mirror, I could barely recognize myself. I already look like them.

Hastening down to catch the school bus with my green backpack sliding on my left shoulder, I had just barely managed to get there on time. The bus was crowded as usual and I had barely got a seat. This was the moment that I knew this was going to be a long two months.

 _ **Enter Operative Numbuh**_

 _ **%**_

 _ **Enter Access Code**_

 _ **%^#**_

 _ **Access Granted**_

 _ **Welcome Back Numbuh-**_

Here it is the front of the school. The middle school defiantly and definitely haven't change. But looking around. I notice the students have.

There were some pass operatives that were talking to others that they totally wouldn't before. I saw Fanny with Rachel, at least somethings don't change. As I was looking around I saw an orange jacket that caught my eye. I turn to fully see who it is and well I saw him. I saw him and he definitely was staring at me while two other familiar figures were following him. It was Wally. The other two were totally Hoagie and Abby.

Abigail was easy enough to recognize while her hair was now down and her short are visible; her red hat had remained. Hoagie went through a totally change. He was skinnier than he was a couple months ago, his cap change to a normal brown baseball cap. He is now wearing a white t-shirt with a blue open button up shirt over it. The both of them look so familiar yet so different than before.

A small pit sank in my stomach, I missed them. But as a still commission operative of the kids next door, I can't go talk to them unless they speak with me first.

I still realize that Wally was still staring at me. He was no longer wearing a hoodie but a white undershirt and an orange jacket that covered it. His hair was still its stupid bowl shape. Though the one thing that hit me hard was the fact he was taller. And by taller, I mean, he looked to be my height. Maybe even slightly taller.

My, how Wally has change. Yet I can't help but smile as he walked by. I notice that he smiled back. I had also realized that as I was watching him, and him watching me, because I am standing still while he is continually walking, he wasn't looking where he was walking. He strode right into the school wall. And fell backwards onto his butt.

The smile on my face went away quickly. It wasn't long before Abby and Hoagie ran towards him, snickering. I couldn't make out what they said but I observed both of them picking him up. Then he turned towards me. I might of panic as I gave a small wave with a smile. Still in panic mode, I turned back towards the front of the school doors as I ran inside. I guess I won't ever know what they were talking about, but it won't even matter. In two months, I won't even remember their names or recognize their faces. In two months.

 _ **Accessing lost data . . .**_

 _ **Loading...**_

 _ **Data Found**_

"Wow, Wally, I never thought of you as a wallflower!" Hoagie smirked to himself. He not so delicately pulled Wally up by his right arm. As Abigail pulled him up with his left.

"Abby is going to pretend; you just didn't make that joke"

She intensely watches Wally turn himself to look at the tall oriental girl. Wally, himself, had ignored the two of them to shyly wave at the young girl before she took off. When she was out of sight, he groaned.

"Oh, c'mon man. It's not that bad. I'm sure she didn't think any of less of you because you hit straight unto a wall. If she did, then she wouldn't have waved at you. And nobody else was even looking at that hilarious fall"

Wally turns his head ever so slightly towards Hoagie, just to shoot him a glare. It meant stop talking now, please.

"Look, Abby knows that everything is going to be fine. She was staring at you too."

Adjusting her hat, she pulled the boys forward into the school doors.

"Let's go boys. Or we are going to be late."

The two unwilling participants grumbled about her pushing. One of them had mumbled something of lines of 'oi I didn't even want to go to this cruddy old school' yet never the less all three trudge through the halls.

Murmurings can be heard through classrooms and near the lockers. Abigail listen and she watch. Her focus shifted to Wally. Wally was scanning the area. A year ago, he would have done that to see lurking prey. But Abby knows him better than that, even if they had just met three months ago. He was searching for that pretty Asian girl.

"Looking for something. Or should I say, someone?"

Wally whipped his head.

"What? No of-f course I ain't looking for someone. I uh don't remember anybody here."

Abigail was not convincing, as well as Hoagie if he was paying attention and not to a pretty girl. And now Hoagie was going towards the girl in haste. Abby knew she should stop him cause the girl interest couldn't be more not on him but she let it pass. He is going to have to learn sometime.

"Well, you know, I don't even know her name."

Wally started fidgeting with his hands. Abigail attention swung back at him.

"You'll figure it out." Abigail spoke with concise and delicately chosen words, "She might be in our grade. And she is in the school. You'll see her again. Abby promises you that."

"Yeah, you're right" Wally began to smile.

"Abby always is"

Hoagie came marching back to them, sullenly this time. He obviously got rejected. Abigail just sighed.

"Abby always is"

Neither of them saw a sad smile dropped on her face as they all spit to their first class.

Only two more months.

 _ **Ending Part One…**_

 _ **Would you like to continue?**_

 _ ***Continue End**_

 _ **Loading in Mission: Memories and Rainbow Monkeys**_


	2. Memories And Rainbow Monkeys

_**Initiating Mission: Memories and Rainbow Monkeys**_

 _ **Loading…**_

 _ **Loading Complete…**_

…

I was staring at my new schedule sheet for eighth grade. Of course, the contents would be familiar seeing as I picked all these classes just over three months ago. It just feels empty now. First days, I would be asking the others if we have the same class. And I can't do that anymore, without raising suspicion. I took one more look at the piece of paper.

1st Period-Science

2nd Period-English

3rd Period-Algebra

4th period History

5th Period-P.E.

6th Period-Lunch

7th Period-Art II

8th Period-Theatre Arts

I sighed. I didn't ask any of my previous sectors on what classes they were taking. This just means I have to be very careful if they are in any of my classes. And now I know none of my friends have the same teacher.

Weaving my way through the thread of students, I had eventually land to the front of my science room. There weren't any students that I recognized, well recognized as the previous kid next door operatives. This relieves and stresses me at the same time.

The seats were all semi-taken with only a few open ones. The teacher hasn't shown up yet, although no seem to care about it. The room itself looked like any other normal lab class. Complete with sinks, counters and a couple of science instruments, there could be nothing more than would scream SCIENCE than this.

Scanning the class once more, I notice two students that I haven't seen ever. Must be new, I guess. That was normal for this town. New people just show up sometimes.

I quickly claim a seat, next to one of the new students. She was quite skinny, wearing goggles similar to design to Numbu-um Hoagie wears. Her hair brown hair was in a low ponytail that only barely reached past her shoulders. On top of her head was a brown beanie. Her blue button up long sleeved shirt went well with her brown skirt.

Her head turned toward me, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ho…" She faltered for second before continuing, "Honna, my name is Honna." Nodding to herself as if she made a wonderful altercation.

Those who don't really know me might think that I'm an airhead. Truth is I want them to think that, helps to get the upper hand when people underestimate you. So, I obviously knew that this girl was like really super suspicious.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I'm Kuki if we haven't."

Her face that held a friendly smile to almost worry but she quickly caught herself. I don't know why though which is starting to bug me.

"WE haven't met but I do know A LOT about you. You are kind of famous."

Her words were sincere and there was no doubt in my mind that the sentence was nothing but the truth. It just seems so constructed. For now, I am going to assume she is a still an operative of the KND that I haven't heard about before. There seems to be no other way she could know about me. And for some reason, I couldn't ask her if she was. Like I felt as if I shouldn't ask information. It would be best anyway, seeing as she was already nervous about even sharing her own name.

"Okay. Hey if you need any help getting around the school you can always rely on me."

I had tried to cheerily change the mood, Honna's eyes lit up at my swift change in subject. Her smile reached her eyes this time. It felt familiar and calming. For some reason, I honestly felt good about her smile.

"Thanks, now I'll know who to ask!"

We eventually just made small talk with her avoiding questions that could be considered minor like ' _what's your favorite color_ ' or ' _what is your family like'_. I basically just told her about myself unless it was the subject that we are in. Science was her strong suit.

Incoming mumbling to himself was the professor. And as soon as he reached the whiteboard, the bell had rung signifying the school day will begin.

I took a small glance at Honna. She tilts her head and gave me a heart filled grin. Maybe today won't be so lonely after all.

…

…

…

 _ **Data has been breached**_

 _ **ERROR**_

 _ **ERROR**_

 _ **Access Granted**_

…

 _ **What the- who could be able to breach the software?**_

…

 _ **This is not good**_

…

…

The class had finally ended with a ring. I gathered my items and stuff them in my bag before I could zip them up, Honna asked if we had any other classes together. I grabbed my schedule out of my bag to compare which unfortunately came out as this being our only class together. Though I did point her to where her next class is.

It was weird though when I told her. She looked confused as to why I even told her for a split second. Just long enough for me to notice at least. Either way, she thanked me and scurried to her own class.

As she left, I went back to my paper and read my next classroom number. Which happen to be at the other end of the school. Oh boy.

…

…

 _ **Found Data.**_

 _ **Transmitting…**_

 _ **Transmit Success…**_

 _ **Data input in bold text**_

…

 **Wally had scurried off to his second class of the day, he may or may not have basically slept in his first class. And he was the last one to leave, which meant he would have to rush it if he was going to be able to make it to English.**

I am going to be the last one there. My ponytail was whooshing behind me as I ran, reading the numbers until I was basically counting down.

404

 **410**

405

 **409**

406

 **408**

407!

 **407!**

And in that moment, as I rush towards the door I bumped into something...hard. Not only that, my backpack's items had slipped out. Pencils, paper, and my green lucky Rainbow Monkey dropped to the floor. I forgot to zip up my backpack when getting over here.

"Oww" was the collective groans between me and bumper. We turned both our faces forward towards the other. It was Wally. Of course, it was going to be Wally.

His face seems to be going redder by the moment. I knew I had to say something. So as I picked my fallen items, I had whispered.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He gave me a side smile and started to help pick up my items.

"Nah, mate. Don't worry about it. I wasn't really looking either…"

His voice was considerably louder than mine. His face, if even possible, bloom crimson from what I could only assume was because of how loud his volume was.

Almost all my items were picked up. Wally went to the final item that was flown to the floor.

It was my lucky four leaf clover Rainbow Monkey.

Rainbow Monkey…

The toy that Numbuh 4 hated, and would absolutely not touch willingly if it wasn't part of a mission.

Rainbow Monkeys are a kid's thing.

And he is no longer a kid.

And even if he still one, he hates them.

 _Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me…_

Instead of making fun of me or berate the stuffed animal like he used to, he just picked it up and handed it towards me. I could tell that my face was getting flustered this time.

"Rainbow Monkeys, eh. Aren't they-" here it comes, him thinking it's for babies and thinking I'm stupid for liking them and… "a bit big for your bag?"

"Huh?" That was definitely not what I was expecting at all.

"Um, it's just that you bag seems kind of..uh cramped with it in there. Is it a safety blanket deal...not like there is anything bad about having a safety blanket? As a kid, I use to have a stuff pink poodle as one…" Wally continues to try and climb out of his non-existing hole.

I, on the other hand, am completely shocked by his responses to it. And also cradling the fond memory of Numbuh 4 in his room pulling his pink poodle to his chest when he first came to America's kid next door station room. It felt like forever ago.

Seeing as Wally was still trying to climb, I broke off his rambling with,

"It is a good luck charm. I only bring it to the first day of school. And well, uh I guess it became a tradition to do so."

Wally took a breath of relief; I don't know why though.

"I'm guessing 407 is your class?"

"Yes."

"It's mine too," he opens the door as he says this. Then with his other arm whipped to the inside of the room, "Ladies first."

I smiled.

"Why thank you, my fine gentleman."

This time he smiled instead of just turning red. I walked inside with him behind me. The both of us manage to find seats, which happen to be right next to each other. Although another person, another new kid, gotten Wally's attention after poking his shoulder. I turned my head towards my desk.

He has changed, more than just physically. He changed in the span of basically three months. I don't know how to feel about this. I do know that being thirteen as well as decommissioning can be life-changing. But this is on another level. He didn't call the Rainbow Monkey crud. He always calls him that. Isn't getting older makes teens hate childhood things.

 **Meanwhile, Wally was being integrated by a friend he made over the summer. Wally was noticed by Antonio that he and a very pretty girl had come to the same room together. With a glint in the other eyes, he began the onslaught.**

" **Soooo, dude didn't realize that you were such a lady killer. I saw what happened. I also saw you checking her behind as she walked through the door."**

 **Wally could do nothing but grumble about the student snickering.**

" **Oi Antonio, we just bumped into each other. Her stuff spilled to the floor so I was just helping her grab the mess I caused her. I wasn't staring at her…behind at ALL."**

 **Antonio grinned at him, then grabbed his dreadlock hair into a short ponytail.**

" **I guess that this means, I have a chance?"**

 **Wally could not glare any harder at him. Although for he couldn't for the life of him understand why he was so upset about it. After all, he barely knows her.**

" **Don't even think about it, mate"**

 **Antonio just chuckled. As if that statement was only to rile up Wally up for...some reason.**

" **Dude, don't worry. A-ah...I wouldn't go for a girl who seems clearly into you."**

" **Clearly into me, what are you talking about-oh." Antonio had gesture towards the girl, who was staring intensely at Wally.**

 **Yup, she was definitely staring at him.**

 _Oh no, he caught me looking at him. Stay calm Kuki, think this out._

"I'm sorry for staring, I just um...thought you looked familiar and well… I was trying to figure out why." That 'why' came out higher pitch than I wanted. My face was also way redder than I wanted.

"I just… well, I would feel kind of awkward reintroducing myself if we already know each other."

Sure we do know each other. And right now is pretty weird already so this was definitely not a lie, in the broadest term it can be used. The new guy seemed to raise an eyebrow at me...was he impressed at my word choice.

"Well then, hello I'm Antonio and my red-face friend here is Wally."

Red-face was right if this keeps happening people are going to think it's his normal state. His head whipped to Antonio as if to ask ' _why would you say that?'_

"I'm Kuki. It's nice to meet you."

" _ **Hiya I'm Numbuh 3, do you like Rainbow Monkeys?"**_

" _ **Why would I like that crud?"**_

" _ **Because everyone likes Rainbow Monkeys, silly!"**_

" _ **Well,**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **Numbuh 4. And you ain't going to see me liking Rainbow Dorkies. I wouldn't even want to touch one."**_

" _ **Not even to hug one?"**_

" _ **Nope. I don't like stupid Rainbow Monkeys!"**_

" _ **Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like them eventually!"**_

" _ **Ugh"**_

Wally started to blink rapidly, he looked a bit pained. He raised his hand to hold his head. His eyes were glazed. Did I do something wrong?

"Wally, are you okay."

I nervously watch as he faces me. He looks like he...remembered something.

"I'm fine. Must have hit my head harder than I thought."

And just like that, his eyes turn back to normal. I wonder what happened. I guess I'll push the thought out now seeing as the teacher was trying (and failing) to get everyone's attention.

"Alright students, I want you all to do what Antonio, Kuki, and Wallaby just did and introduce yourselves."

Wally groaned as he heard his full first name, just like every year. I guess he hasn't changed that much. This is going to be a long year.

…

…

 _ **...**_

 _ **Files 403 and 506 has been open**_

…

 _ **...**_

 _ **What the-who would want those files?**_

 _ **Files deleted…**_

…

 _ **Why delete them?**_

…

…

After English, Algebra went pretty fast. It was the normal introduce yourself to the class kind of day. Next class was history, I had Abby in it. She shot a seemingly knowing smile at me. Though I guess that made sense, she did see Wally walk into the wall earlier because he was looking at me. Man, either I need to stop getting Wally injured or he really needs to learn how to pay attention.

P.E. started off normal. Girls in one gym, and guys in another. We all ran a lap, giving me another chance to see if I can recognize other students. Weirdly enough, in all my classes there was always at least one person that I didn't know. Not only that, but it was never the same person.

Honna was in my first class.

Antonio in the next.

A guy in a faded orange hoodie (who never took the hood off his face, and deemed me a nice person to sit by) in Algebra.

A brown haired boy wearing some sunglasses indoor, probably to look cool like what Numbuh 1 did, in History.

P.E. was no different, there was a black haired girl who was speeding ahead of me. She was tall, and her bangs were swept to the side. She looks oddly familiar. Who am I kidding? Every SINGLE new kid looked familiar. Honna, admittedly, only reminded me of someone. But the others were like I know who they are. Like the fact of where I know them was on the tip of my tongue. This girl didn't remind me of any operative that I was friends with. Yet she still looked so familiar.

Her head turns slightly in my direction. Was there a smile on her face? She started leaving the track, and even though the rest of the girls were leaving; they were at least left to the locker room. She was walking toward the side of the school edge near the fence.

So obviously, when trying to search for clues into someone you follow them. This was a big mistake. I lost sight of this girl as she turns a corner but I did see some teenage boys with a bunch of Rainbow Monkeys. They were also snickering at it. They don't seem to be the type to LIKE Rainbow Monkeys. And those type of Rainbow Monkeys doesn't even have a funny voice box. I'll ignore it for now. After all, maybe they just really like Rainbow Monkeys. _Everyone likes Rainbow MONKEYS!_

While I was thinking about this and leaving, well let's just say I was caught. Oops.

"Don't you dare thinking about running, little miss."

"Not even a little bit."

"Nope."

"Okay."

Whelp, I guess I'll just run then.

"AAAAHHHHH"

And I ran out the door.

"What did we say about running, kid!"

I got to get to the new treehouse and sector.

"GET BACK HERE!"

And quick.

…

…

 _ **Relocated …**_

 _ **Pass Operative 4 data has been found…**_

 _ **Relocate...**_

…

…

It's finally lunch. And it would be a huge relief to me if it wasn't for the fact that Hoagie and Abigail were teasing me. Antonio ratted me out to Hoagie, who in turn told Abby about what happens to me and Kuki.

Antonio claims that he has to grab something from his locker and to go without him. Now, I realize he never stays when Abby is around. Not that they are the same person, we've seen them in the same room albeit not for a long time. What was my original thought again?

"Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree- "

Oh, that's right. It was this.

"Shut it."

"Oh c'mon, Wally! It's obvious you like her. Dude from what Antonio has told me, you didn't even make fun of her Rainbow Monkey. And I, as one of your best friends, know for a fact that you despise the stuff animals. If that wasn't proof that you like than I don't know what is."

Hoagie has the upper hand on me this time. He absolutely knows this. I can't let him win though, I'm not a very good loser.

"Well, maybe I grew up and realized that not everybody likes the same things I do. Besides, she says it was just traditional luck thing she has with the monkey on the first day. She probably not gonna bring it again for the rest of the year."

Hoagie just raised his eyebrow. Abby, on the other hand, was watching the room.

"Look, I bumped into her, so it was only right that I help her after what I've done."

Hoagie just sighed. Abby, thankfully, was not focusing on our argument.

"Alright. Alright, I'll stop. Anyway, have you seen her since that class?"

I tried to think back and now that I have a second to think about it. I haven't seen her since the beginning of P.E. But if I mention that to him, he may think I actually do have a crush on her. Which would be...why am I trying to throw off that I could possibly like her? This reaction just seems to come naturally.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, it's lunch maybe you'll catch a glimpse of her. Right, Abby?"

Abby was unusually inattentive.

"Abby"

"Abby"

"ABBY!"

Her head snaps to Hoagie, smacking her hand to his mouth instinctively. She quickly retracts her hand.

"Sorry, you just startled Abby."

Her eyes started shifting, nervously...it's probably nothing. Maybe first day jitters or something, though Abby doesn't get jitters there is a first time for everything. I did hear her mumble something along the lines of ' _who are all these new kids?'_ Right then one of them, a female wearing a brown beanie spotted her. She then left the cafeteria. Was she scared of Abigail? Make sense. Abby does give off that vibe sometimes.

I decided not to concern myself with it. After all, these days people just move. It wasn't a big revelation or anything.

Throughout the school day, I didn't see Kuki until eighth Period. Theatre Art ( my mom said it would be a nice activity to do and well I didn't want take Orchestra when I'm already taking Band.) She looked a bit stressed. I notice her backpack looked lighter. _Weird._

The rest of the class was exactly like the others. It was basically introductions. When the class finally ended, I was going to ask her what happen but she bolted out the door.

I decide not to take the school bus to go home. Walking places weren't fun per se, it was just something to do in order to clear the old noggin. At least that's what Abby says. Her dad is a doctor so maybe she's right. To be honest, I admire her so much that I kind of just do what she asks me. She could be mistaken for my boss or the ...leader of this group. Leader. Haha...Why does that sound so weird?

As I was walking past a couple of bushes, I heard a young girl scream in terror. Quickly pushing through the shrubs hiding near a tree, I saw the young girl. She couldn't be past the age of 7. Her brown hair was put into pigtails. She was reaching for something with tears streaming through her eyes.

I continue to spy in the shadow of a tree, and I could see what she was reaching for. A bunch of teens, around the age of 14 or 15 had held a purple chubby Rainbow Monkey. The one holding it was taunting her, he looked to be the boss and the oldest. Well, one was, failing to, scouting the area since he still hasn't seen me. The last kid had a cart filled with Rainbow Monkeys, he looked pretty weak. One of the stuffed creatures looked like the one I've seen before. It had a four leaf clover on it and it was green. I knew it was Kuki's.

I probably should notify an adult to deal with these cruddy teenagers. In fact, I was going to if it wasn't for an authoritative voice ringing in my ears.

" _ **Each of us took a vow to protect kids everywhere from tyranny regardless of the risk. No one is going to steal a little girl's doll while the"**_

The memory blurred a bit before going back

"- _ **can stop it! Are you with me!"**_

" _ **Sir, yes, Sir!"**_

" _ **Then let's go get ourselves a Rainbow Monkey!"**_

"Sir, yes, Sir."

I quickly whispered that to myself as I marched in front of them.

"What do you all think you're doing?"

The one holding the girl's toy shoved her to the ground.

"What does it look like?"

I squeezed myself in between the girl and the arsehole.

"Looks like you love girly Rainbow Monkeys."

He was taken back by this. His friends look like they wanted to defend themselves.

"What? No…"

"Really? Then why do you all have a cart filled with Rainbow Monkeys?"

He nervously bounces between his two feet. Obviously, he wasn't liking what I was supposedly assuming.

"Look we just need to give these to the boss. Leave dude."

He started to be more aggressive at the end of the sentence. Well if it's a fight he wants, its a fight he is going to get.

"Now you listen here. Either you gonna give this girl her doll or you're gonna get it."

He almost laughed at that. Getting closer to my face he growled.

"Get what?"

Making my face slightly closer to him, both my hands in a fist, I was ready to pounce.

"Get this!"

I easily punch the guy in his stupid cruddy face. His whole body was pushed a feet until he reaches the ground.

"Alright. Who's next?!"

I charged into one near the cart, punching him towards the ground, while dodging his attack to my left. The last one was left but he ran away. He left the cart though. He must of realize I would come after him if he still had it. I turn back at the other two groaning on the ground. Both of them were holding their noses. Tugging the Rainbow Monkey out of the eldest hand then giving it back to the girl.

"You two betta leave here now before I do REALLY get angry. And try this stunt again, I will tell every single person that you all love these Rainbow Monkeys."

Embarrassed, they jumped sloppy to their feet and charge in the direction of where the last one went.

"Thank you SO much! This Rainbow Monkey is my favorite toy in the whole world!"

Her eyes were wide. The tears in her face were all gone, which is a relief. Joey maybe out of the age to cry about everything but it didn't mean I would be fine with sound.

"Ah, don't mention it. Hey, by any chance do you know who all these Rainbow Monkeys belong to?"

She nodded. She took my hand, walking out of the area after I grabbed the cart.

"Yeah! I can show you where they are at! Are you part of the KND? No offense but you are kinda old looking to be in it."

KND, what the heck is that. Sounds familiar enough. Yet as soon as I try thinking about the stupid thing I get a headache. Like. Like the one in English class.

"Nah, I don't even know what that is. But I think one of these belongs to a…"

Well, a friend isn't quite the word to use. Yet acquaintance just didn't suffice.

"... a classmate of mine. She said it brings her luck on the first day of school."

The little girl eyes looked very close to popping out of her head.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

I gulped nervously.

"Um, no. I just met her today."

She watches me curiously. Like I wasn't telling the truth. And for some reason, I don't think that even I'm telling the complete truth. But I didn't say anything wrong. Not that I remember at least.

"Mmmmm, Ok!"

I sighed, releasing a breath I didn't notice I was holding.

"Do you know the Rainbow Monkey theme song?! If you don't I can sing it for you!"

Every single person knows the damn cruddy theme song. The way she said it, had connotations that she wants me to say no so she could sing it. I had options. On, one hand I could say no that would lead me to not listening to the song, yet could gain a crying kid directing me. On the other hand, she will definitely not cry but I am going to be listening to the song.

"Errrr, I've heard it before…"

Her face seems to falter slightly.

"...but I don't know it well. Maybe you can sing it to remind me."

Instantly she brightens up. And began singing. I really need to get better at saying no to these kinds of things. But I still really hate crying.

…

 _ **Initiating Numbuh 3 data…**_

 _ **Loading…**_

…

 _ **Loading complete…**_

 _ **Data Transferred.**_

…

…

I was with my new temporary sector, along with some other KND troops. We finally narrowed down to a small area in the park. A crowd of young girls who had their Rainbow Monkeys stolen from them worriedly watching us. My Rainbow Monkey was there and so were the others.

As we got ready to march in there, the bushes started rustling. Our sector held out our weapons lining our shot. Out came… Wally holding the cart of Rainbow Monkeys in on hand while the other was gripped by a young girl talking about Rainbow Monkeys. He was listening to her. He never used to listen to me talk about them. The girl immediately saw our weapons.

"Hold off your weapons! He isn't like one of the teens."

I put mine down from its original position. The most of my sector put their guns down after they seen me do so. One of them, the soon to be the leader of the sector, wasn't so sure, but I nodded for him to stop and he complied. As the leader walks to the girl he pointed at Wally.

"Who's the guy then"

I open my mouth to speak at the same time as the girl. Wally had beat us to it.

"I was just a bystander. Nothing really."

"He beat up the bigger teenagers and got back all the Rainbow Monkeys!"

Wally blushes at her statement.

"Him. The teen. STOPPED the other teens? Why?"

"I-eh err"

It was obvious that Wally really didn't want to answer that. Lucky for him, our sector's leader wasn't asking him rather the young girl.

"He was trying to get back the Rainbow Monkey for the girl he likes!"

Throughout this day of him blushing, heck even throughout my life, I have honestly never seen him blushed as hard as he was now.

"Really? Is that true."

The sector's leader squinted at Wally.

"Well, she actually a classmate of mine."

"Another teenager."

"I don't know her age, she could be twelve. Not so sure."

He held out my Luck Rainbow Monkey.

"She said it was her good luck charm."

He was getting nervous, didn't help with him being scrutinized by Numbuh 1101, the new leader. So I guess I'll save him.

"Thank you, Wally."

His head swirled. And I take back what I said about him blushing the hardest then. Now he was blushing the hardest I've seen him. He swiftly put the stuffed creature in my hand.

"No problem. Sorry that those bullies got away. I uh… gotta go."

And he bolted his way out of there. Numbuh 1101 took steps next to me.

"You know him, Numbuh 3?"

"Yeah, he's in my class."

He nodded.

"He used to be Numbuh 4 before he was decommissioned."

His eyebrow lifted. Troops started whispering.

"Really."

"Yeah."

He started to smile.

"Glad to see that some still never stop hating the injustice."

"Yeah...yeah"

The troops were whispering claiming that when they eventually grow they wanted to be like him. Some of them remembered him when he used to in the KND, saying he was a legendary fighter. As they whispered, I really wanted to know why he wanted to help me. He doesn't remember me...I think and he was never one to go forward to save someone. Although he was always picking for a fight. I felt a tug on my skirt.

"He does like you, you know. Even though he no longer is in your sector, in the KND or even really remembers you all that well. He still likes you, maybe even loves you. Sometimes, it's hard to remove something that can be so strong that it can last forever."

I smiled at her.

"Thank you."

…

…

…

 _ **Located unidentified figure**_

…

 **A guy with his hair in a short ponytail, a girl with a brown beanie, a brown-haired guy wearing sunglasses, a hoodie-wearing figure, and a tall black haired girl watch the scene intently.**

" **All seems to be going as plan. Hopefully, they won't know what's going on."**

 **A voice coming out of a microscopic chip started to speak.**

" **Good, now come back to base to speak with the soopreme leader Numbuhs-"**

…

 **End of transmission**

 **Locating Next Mission…**

…

 **Found Mission: One Week…**

 ***Continue**

 **End**

 **Starting up...**


	3. One Week

_**Initiating Mission: One Week…**_

 _ **Loading…**_

 _ **Loading Complete**_

…

The second day of school is always the worst. The first day is just introducing yourself to the class and learning what we will be stuck doing for the rest of the year. Luckily, I have a couple of friends now. Or is it, refriended a couple of people.

It's weird though. After those teens failed to take the Rainbow Monkeys, we haven't got the slightest clue as to why they'd want them in the first place. The young girl who was with Wally told us the teens were planning on giving them to their boss. We have concluded that they were referring to none other than Mr. Boss.

Even stranger, the girl identified herself as Amy G. , but she never gave us her complete last name. She had a strange look about her, she looked at me worriedly. Numbuh 1101 nodded at her, it was clear to him that she was scared of us knowing her last name. The sector wrote it off as her still being shook from the attack or the possibility of one of the attackers being a relative. But I have my own suspicion, the incident wasn't why she refused to say her last name, but I can't just go off gut feeling alone, so I'll leave it be.

We then directed the conversation to where the guys ran off. And eventually to Wally. Amy was completely certain that Wally had beaten up the teenagers for me. At least at first. Amy then said there was an aura to Wally, that of a KND member.

It's impossible. He was decommissioned. He didn't resist it. There weren't any problems on his 13th birthday. He can't remember any of it. Decommissioning is permanent...most of the time. Right? ...right? Maybe just some legends don't die, I suppose.

Numbuh 1101 dismissed her after he was satisfied. I wasn't though. Pieces were missing to this puzzle. And while I can't prove that she knows more than she's letting on. The situation frustrated me to no end.

The next day, I prepared myself for school. It was supposed to be raining so I brought my lucky green umbrella. As soon as I reached the door, I had to open the umbrella. It was raining hard. It waited three minutes at the bus stop before the it finally arrived. As the bus pulled in, I saw a strange man staring at my umbrella from across the street. The bus then pulled in front of me, obscuring my vision. I peered around the bus, but the man was gone.

I boarded the yellow bus of doom, making sure to close the umbrella before I went inside. Once we got to the school, I opened it up once again. Then made my way through the building.

The halls were still crowded as ever. I went over to the vending machine to get myself a soda. Root beer may be for 'adults' _legally_ but no one said anything about good old fashioned soda. Honna, who was off to the science lab, seemed to have bought one and was already halfway finished with it.

As first period was about to start, I saw Honna take the cap off her plastic bottle then stuff it in her pocket. I raised an eyebrow at her. In fact, when I took a look at her pocket, it was filled with bottle caps. Once she noticed me, she quickly said, "Bottle caps are very worthwhile in some...places. Try to make sure you have enough. Keep yours in a jar. Trust me."

She had whispered this as she passed me on the way to her seat. I almost thought I was hearing things. Well almost because she instantly started spewing facts about bottles and how the caps were originally called Crown Corks. Crown Corks makes it sound like royalty. I was just about finished with my soda so I guess I'll just pocket the cap for now.

The professor went on with her lesson and we grabbed our packets and follow the instructions for the lab. It was easy with Honna. Half of the class was still working on the lab when we finished. I wanted to ask her something... anything. Playing with a strain of my hair, as I tried desperately searching for the question.

Honna held this aura that just gave off this weird mind power thingy that makes no one want to ask questions about her. Questions about her…

"Hey, Honna….why did you and your family move to this town?"

I got the question across...somehow. Heck even Honna was a bit surprised that I managed to ask her that certain question. But she just laid back on her seat after a while. She sighed.

"Work."

That was it. That was the reason she came to this town. It doesn't feel like she is lying though it certainly doesn't feel as if she is telling the whole truth. Why wouldn't she be telling the whole truth, I'm trustworthy! I SWEAR!

Calm...calm thoughts. I didn't want to show Honna my short temper when she gave me an answer that I asked. Although apparently there's a look in my eye, even if it was only a split second, that almost got her scared. As if she knew what was about to happen.

All these questions that have been bubbling in my head never get popped because when I try to get a good response for it, only more questions rises. I need answers. Nothing has been making sense out of these two days!

Honna turns toward the window. She glances and gestures at me to do the same. I wouldn't know why since it was still raining. Luckily, she was going to give me this one for free.

"You know, as of right now, outside may seem like a bunch of grey clouds raining on your p- I mean… raining on the town but you'll see. Soon you'll get what you need, rainbows always comes after."

What does that suppose to mean?! That if I wait the answers I'm seeking will come? How will I know at all?

"You never know how long the rain will go though."

Honna nodded sadly as if to say she knows. She knows all too well.

"I do know that it will stop. Logic, my dear lady, has proved time and time again that it always ends even if you don't expect it to."

For some reason, her statement had relaxed me. Honna maybe can't keep the storm outside to be calm. She did calm the storm inside me though.

The ending of class was uneventful. I packed up my stuff, making sure this time everything was zipped up and ready to go. English is going to be fun.

…

…

 _ **Okay, Computer search up Honna, Antonio, Walts, Nathaniel, and Kuni.**_

…

 _ **Searching…**_

 _ **Searching…**_

 _ **Data Found**_

 _ **Results 1,040**_

…

 _ **Oh boy.**_

…

…

Wally and Antonio were already at their seats and had started a conversation about a sport that I didn't quite hear. Antonio drifted from the conversation once he saw me. Wally, on the other hand, was very unaware.

"Ah, so there's the star and beauty. We were wondering when you were going to show up. Wally's probably especially glad you're here."

His words got to Wally's ears really quick since he did a 180 from his seat. Today he seem to refuse to get embarrassingly red.

"Yeah! I wanted to know if everyone got their toys back."

I nodded. I really wanted to ask him if he knows anymore about those guys. Yet I know Amy gave us everything he could possibly know. And I can't just ask him, he isn't an operative any more. I'll just have to endure it I guess. But that doesn't mean I can't tease him.

"SOOooo Wally."

The poor guy instinctively gulped.

"Yes?"

"The young lady you helped yesterday said that you only helped because of me. Is that true?"

Apparently my teasing got through to him because he was stuttering like a maniac. Meanwhile, Antonio and I were having a blast at his expense.

"It wasn't because.. W-well it was partly because of you...but voice...head...my head."

Okay, what did he mean by voice? Antonio had stopped his smile, he listen ever so carefully to those words.

"What do you mean by voice and your head?"

Antonio was very quick to the gun. He fired the question before even I could.

"There was like a voice that was giving me encouragement. He was talking about saving little girls dolls from tyranny. It was weird but I still followed it's advice."

This sounded very much like Numbuh 1's speeches. Actually, it is one of his speeches. Operation Saturn was what it was later named.

This does not make any sense! Wally should not have remembered that. Decommissioning is suppose to be a permanent blocker...most of the time.

I'm starting to believe that is more than meets the eye on this case.

"That's kind of normal. People have consciences, Wallz."

Antonio had brought up a reasonable explanation for why Wally thought of this memory. Wally though didn't completely buy it.

"I swear...it was like a memory…"

…

…

 _ **Data page 3**_

…

 _ **None of these, have the people I'm looking for…**_

 _ **Its like they aren't from here…**_

 _ **Yet I feel as if I know them...**_

…

…

The rest of that period was just the three of us were supposed to be working on poems analysis. I notice Wally having trouble with reading. He hasn't changed a bit in this regard at the very least. Abby usually is the one to help him on these things.

It wasn't really all that fun to just watch him struggle. So I offered to read it to him. He agreed, and all of a sudden it was like a dam has been bursted. He manage to fix mistakes and complete his analysis quickly. The teacher notice however.

"Mind telling me, why is reading the poem to you, Mr. Beetles?"

Just like every year, a teacher is always going to berate Wally. Well not this year.

"I offered to read it to him. He's not illiterate. Or stupid."

Her eyebrow was raised. She looked at Wally up and down. She was thinking something. Her gaze suddenly soften. Sighing, she seem to realize something.

"Mr. Beatles, by any chance do you have any of these symptoms? Dizziness, headaches or stomach aches while reading."

"Yes."

"Confused by letters, numbers, words, sequences, or verbal explanations."

"Yes…"

"Do words seem to move around?"

"Yes."

"Spells phonetically and inconsistently."

"Yes! That is exactly it."

The teacher nods to herself as if she just answered the unanswerable. She gave Wally a small smile and some news.

"Well the good news is that you are obviously not stupid. Also I happen to know what could be the possible problem. Bad news is that you need to speak with the councillor after school. Don't worry, you aren't in trouble. You'll see after this, some of your troubles may go away."

She turns to me.

"Ms. Sanban, if you could read Mr. Beetles the poems for the rest of the day, that would be nice."

I just nodded my head. And continued where I left off. The analysis seem to be going off without a hitch. The bell rang and I waved goodbye to both Wally and Antonio.

Alright, Algebra here I come.

Ugh, Algebra. Why are you like this? I was sitting next to the new guy, when the fire alarm went off. It was still raining outside. Why did it have to be today? The teacher seemed to already know it was going to happen, so it was obvious that this was just a drill.

We aren't supposed to bring anything out with us in the fire drill but almost everyone brought their umbrellas. All except the new guy. He didn't have one or he didn't take it out. Instead he was watching the surrounding area. Well, if he didn't have one, might as well see if he wants to share mine.

"Hey, my name is Kuki. I see that you don't have an umbrella. Would you like to share mine?"

His face does the same thing that Wally does when he is caught off guard, his cheeks start puffing 'til it releases. He then starts to blush as my words caught up to him. His eyes then train upon my umbrella in my hand. It, like my lucky rainbow monkey, has a four leaf clover.

He shakes his head after a while.

"Look shelia, you can't bring that outside?"

"Why not?"

It was really weird that he actually wanted to follow the rule of leave everything behind on a rainy day.

"Trust me, you don't want them catching you and getting that."

"What? You want me to leave it here?"

His eyebrows were pushed together slightly as he massages his nose between two of his fingers. As if to imply that would be a stupid.

"No, mate. Look we need to get out of here, just follow me."

He attempted to grab my hand, but I backed out of the way. The class already left towards the exit. It was just me and the new guy.

"And why should I follow a stranger?"

He grimaced as soon as I said stranger. Contemplating on what to do or what to say for a bit before scanning around the room. He sighed.

"I am going to get in a load of trouble for this."

"I'm not going until you tell me why."

"Let's just say, you owe me a quarter."

My eyes definitely widen, he noticed it then grunted that meant ' _I know'_. There was some footsteps coming towards us, so I couldn't really ask about that line if I didn't want to get in trouble staying along with him.

"Oi, shelia, we don't have much time. I promise everything will get cleared up soon. Just...please follow me. And grab your stuff."

He extended his hand toward me. I didn't have much of a choice but to follow him. Pulling my bag to my back. I quickly grabbed his hand. He gazed at me for confirmation. I nodded. The both of us bolted out the door.

After sneaking past a couple of security guards, I noticed a large number one painted on the wall. I didn't have time to take a better look because of this weird version of 'Wally' had moved us hurriedly along.

It wasn't long before we hit a hallway that leads into two seperate directions. I wanted to go right but 'Wally' tugged my arm to the left.

"Where are you going? We should be going right."

He kept pulling me towards the left hallway.

"Trust me, Kooks. The two of us won't be able to take care of what's in there."

All I could do was nod and continue to follow him. Though I am still curious of what was awaiting us towards the right hallway.

We continued our run throughout the hallways. Either this school is a lot larger than I remember or 'Wally' is bad at giving directions.

The both of us had finally made it to the exit. And at this very point I wanted answers and I wanted the clouds to clear up. The rain was pouring on us since 'Wally' really didn't want me opening it.

"Alright, I'm soaked and I want answers! Like what's going on that I can't open my umbrella? Why did we have to go to this route? How are you even possible? Why did you come here? Why...why…"

'Wally' grabbed both my wrists into his hands as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Breathe, Kuki. Breathe."

I did what he said. I breathe in then out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

And for a while, everything felt calm. He wasn't as good as Honna but he certainly did helped. The sky itself didn't seem as if it was going to clear any time soon. His hug did make me feel better though. More than I can ever wonder why.

"Crud, I'm sorry Kuki. I can't tell you much about this mission. I'll try to tell you what I know. Promise."

I nodded my head into his shoulder to confirm. _Wow, he smelled really nice, either he has some good cologne or the Wallys are starting to showering more often as they mature. And this isn't the time to be contemplating on an alternate person of one of my best friends._

"I guess I'll start with the fact that I am not your 'Wally' but I am a 'Wally'. The one you saw a little while ago was the one you shared your life with. Secondly, you can't tell anyone of the KND who I am. Yes I know about the Kids Next Door still. All you should know is that I am your seat partner named Walt in Algebra, and I suck at it."

He pause to catch his breath and to see how well I was taking all of this. To my defence, I was taking this rather well. I haven't screamed my head off yet.

"I am part of an organization that helps worlds like yours. It isn't the Galactic Kids Next Door, but it is important. Look, this cruddy organization doesn't mean as much to me or any other Wallys as you mean to us but we need it to keep everyone safe."

He pulled away slightly so he could see my face. Water droplets were still pouring on my head. He carefully put our foreheads together. I closed my eyes.

"If anyone asks, say that everyone left before us and we couldn't find the exit. And your umbrella wasn't opening. Say after the fire alarm stopped, we went back in, trying to find our way back to class. Okay?"

I open my eyes as I moved my head away from his a bit. I nodded as water moved around my face.

"Okay."

And with that he kissed me. To be honest, I wasn't expecting that. Didn't mean that I stopped him though. We pulled away after a second later.

"You know, I was saving that for my Wally."

He smirked, yet his eyes seemed glazed.

"Sorry, never got to do that to my Kuki. Your Wally will get his chance. We should go inside. Make sure that you try to keep that umbrella at home."

In that one sentence, he created more questions than he answered. But I went inside without a word. I knew I wasn't going to get any more questions answered today.

In history, I got a few stares. Water was dripping off of me. But I paid them no mind. My mind was still in a constant dismantle of jumbles.

If my Wally is even close to being as good, then I cannot wait until he finally he does. Though it makes me wonder why he couldn't do that for his Kuki?

…

…

 _ **Data Found**_

…

 _ **Who is this boy that just kiss Numbuh 3…**_

 _ **He looks familiar…**_

…

…

The P.E. went out better than yesterday. Maybe because we had to be inside the building. And the gym clothes never felt better on me. I was getting knowing looks by the new girl. Kuni was her name. Or could be her name. Is she like Walt, just a different version of someone I know or a version of me?

She walked over.

"So… How was the kiss?"

"Huh? What?"

She gave a short giggle.

"The kiss, silly. I know Walt gave you one. He has this doopy look on his face just like you do."

He has a doopy look, like I do. Was he that impress with my kissing? Wait hold up, I am way too young to be thinking about these kinds of things.

"I, ah, sorry what."

She just half smiled and told me "it's okay. I'll keep it a secret." Then she just walked away. She's me isn't she?

Lunch happen straight after this exchanged. I saw three different tables with three different group of people that I know. One table held Wally (my Wally), Abby, and Hoagie. Second table had Antonio and... Honna, never realize they were friends. And the last table held Walt who was with Kuni and the brown hair new kid in my history class.

Okay the last table was out of the question. As what happened earlier today, things would become kind of weird to exchange words. Besides she _knows_ what happened, and he told me to pretend to not know who he is.

Alright down to two, where should I go? Time to flip a coin or in this case a bottle cap. Upright go with the original sector, upside down go with Honna and Antonio.

…

Upright, guess it's just fate.

…

I make my way towards the group, I feel at least two separate pairs of eyes towards me. One was Walt, that I'm sure of. The other...was Honna. At least it was coming from her direction.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

All three of them smiled, shaking their heads as to say ' _nope, we saved it just for you'_. I sat next to Hoagie. The way we were all sitting was Abby and Hoagie were across from each other and Wally and I were across from one another. I'm glad humans can't read thoughts,'cause I would get a loadful from Abby and Hoagie.

"Well, it's nice to see the girl who made Wally walk into a wall. Abby admits that it isn't that hard though."

"Abby…"

Wally had tried to hiss at her to no prevail. Hoagie just laughed.

The conversation went on to complain about new teachers and the likes. It was almost like old times. Almost. Abby has been glancing at me and Walt for a couple of times. Did she see?

"Abby's sorry, its just have you seen all these new kids at this school lately, Kuki?"

The answer was obvious, yes of course I've seen them. Talked with a couple of them. Kissed one...not on purpose.

"Yeah, I guess. Though some of them might have just gone under the radar without all of us knowing. Like you guys and me."

I don't think I have ever said a bigger lie in my life. But the boys seem to buy it. Abby on the other hand, knew I wasn't telling the truth.

…

The day went on. I had Art II. I didn't even realize that I had Antonio in Art II. I didn't talk much in that class. The same for when Theatre Art came around. I only spoke to Wally when he needed me to read him the lines. Other than that, I went home. It was still raining.

How odd…

…

…

 _ **Database relocating…**_

 _ **Transferring data…**_

 _ **Past Operative Four database found…**_

 _ **Loading…**_

 _ **Loading…**_

 _ **Found…**_

After my last class ended with Kuki, I had to go to the councillor's office. I told her what happen and she immediately knew what my English teacher was implying. She even said, "Of course. How could we have missed that?!" And gave me a card with a doctor's phone number to give to my parents.

All good and dandy, I suppose. But as I was about to turn the corner of the school, I heard some voices. Peaking my head from around the corner to get a better look of what was happening.

There was this large man, who was clearly balding, wearing a blue suit. Along with him were two bodyguards. He was shouting at his phone.

"What do you mean you couldn't find that umbrella?! Look we need that for this plan to work! First you hire those brats who couldn't even steal that important Rainbow Monkey and now this! You all have seven days, one of them being today to get that umbrella! Do you hear me?! Search the entire eighth grade! One of them has what _he_ needs."

Oi, even I can hear this bloke from a mile away. What does he want with a dumb umbrella anyway? He's a grown adult, he can buy his own. Whatever, I'm just going to head home anyways.

…

 _ **Transmission done…**_

 _ **Relocating back to Operative 3…**_

 _ **Loading…**_

 _ **Loading Complete…**_

 _ **Sending…**_

…

The next day was the same rain, as if it couldn't stop. The news said it would be raining all week. I tried to ask my mom for a different umbrella but she told me to just use my original one. And she will _know_ if I leave it at home. Sorry, Walt. Guess, I'm stuffing it in my bag.

The rest of the day went by normally. I sat with Honna in Science, I've been keeping bottle caps in my pocket now as well. I helped Wally in English. Algebra with Walt was hard because of the awkward aura around us but I stumbled my way out of embarrassing myself. P.E. was kind of normal, Kuni helped me with weights and sit-ups. We started becoming a little bit closer. Although I won't get over the fact we do everything so similarly.

Before lunch, I tried to relocate my steps to see if I could find the giant one. I may have manage to go back to where the one should have been but it was gone. I don't mean someone cleaned it up, or I wouldn't be so surprised. Instead of a one, there was a two on the wall. I ran from that wall before anyone could catch me looking at it.

I then just ate with my friends again. It was nice.

I went to my last two classes. Like a breeze it was over. My umbrella was still sealed in my bag, yet for some reason I felt unwelcoming eyes land on it. Like they knew what was in there.

Since today is a wednesday, I had to go to the new sectors treehouse for mission report. There wasn't any news since Monday. But I did tell Numbuh 1101 about the numbers on the wall. He dismissed it, but still said to keep an eye on it. I agreed, then left the treehouse to go back home.

Hopefully, the numbers mean nothing.

…

…

 _ **Okay, things are going haywire…**_

 _ **What is going on?**_

…

…

Thursday went by similarly to Wednesday. Collecting the bottle caps, which I now put in my plastic container. Go to first period with Honna, help Wally in English, somewhat avoiding Walter in Algebra, and go to history with Abby.

Before lunch though, the same thing happen with that wall. It became a three. Not only that but there was some writing scribbled in red marker.

'I KNOW YOU'RE HERE.'

Whether that was true or not, didn't matter to me. I had left that hallway. Bye, bye.

Those words didn't make me feel any better, talking with the gang only helped just a tiny bit. The day went on by and before I know it, school has ended.

But before I could go on the bus, Abby ran towards me.

"Look girl, Abby doesn't know who these new kids are. But just tell me, are they trustworthy?"

That was a difficult thing to answer. Were they trustworthy? I thought back to Walt.

"My gut tells me, that some of them are."

Abby just smiles tightly and nods with uh. She turn to leave but she then turns her head back at me.

"You wouldn't play with Wally's heart. Abby _knows_ Walt had kissed you. Did it mean anything to you?"

"Abby, I promise that Walt isn't more to me than Wally. I kind of gave him a warning saying that I was saving it for Wally."

She continued back towards her street.

"I believe you, girl. I believe you. Just be careful with them, they may not be bad but something seems to be off."

Abby was right, whatever their mission is; it is definitely dangerous.

…

 _ **Well at least that cleared my mind on Walt and Kuki.**_

…

 _ **Still what makes her so sure that they are?**_

…

…

Friday, arguably the best day for school, 'cause after this, we are all scottfree. The rain was pouring so I still had to bring my umbrella with me. I did the normal route of going to my first class with Honna, then second period with Wally.

Nothing really noteworthy happened during those two classes. Well Honna has been more guarded for some reason. Wally, on the other hand, told me he was going to the doctors to make sure the diagnose from the teacher was correct. Antonio didn't say much on that matter as if he already knew the teacher was right. I almost wonder if he is like Walt and Kuni.

Algebra had been slightly different. Walt, obviously had the same problems Wally does, had to read and re-read some word problems. When he couldn't figure out a certain word, he would try to take a deep breath then continue on. It was long and tedious process. So I decided I should ask him if he wants me to read it for him.

He sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to keep rereading, he nodded his head. That's how I spent the class.

Lunch came around after history and P.E., and I did the daily thing about checking that wall. I'm going to try to sneak better. Thankfully, I manage that without anyone seeing me. Only thing I had to do was continue to jump behind plants, staircases and open classroom doors.

Like I had expected on the wall was a big 4. The red scribbles were gone but were replaced with different words.

'Tell your boyfriend and his friends, I know they are here.'

Who the fu-

…

…

 _ **Alright, new plans.**_

 _ **Let's see if the cameras planted in this old treehouse still work…**_

…

 _ **Starting…**_

 _ **Yes! Okay, all got to do is rewind to see who wrote that-**_

 _ **Starting time in 1,320 more hours…**_

…

 _ **The Fu-**_

…

…

Alright, after that wall tragedy. I went back to lunch. Abby and I exchange looks. She knew about things that a normal person wouldn't. Abby always knows thing that others don't. She knows about that wall. I look at her to see if she has any clue on who keeps writing those numbers and scribbles. She only shook her head. It seems as if there are things even the great Numbuh 5 couldn't even figure out.

"Oi, what are you guys shaking your heads and glances for?"

Wally and Hoagie are definitely clueless.

"Yeah. Secrets, secrets are no fun. Unless you share it with everyone."

I have no idea what to even say. Do I even tell them about the wall? Thankfully I wouldn't have to answer it because Abby beat me to it.

"It's nuthing, unless you boys want to hear about some girly problems."

Wally had immediately shut up. His cousins came over during the summer, I guess it made him understand that statement. Hoagie, on the other hand, apparently did not get the memo like Wally and was even more intrigued.

"Ooooo, what kind of girly problems?"

Wally was absolutely horrified that Hoagie had even asked that sort of question. Abby was ready to laugh at their faces. I really didn't want to give Hoagie the talk.

"Mate, you don't ask a woman about that kind of stuff."

"Why not? Abby usually tell us her crushes."

Side glancing to Abigail's face, I saw a wicked grin. She was so going to tell him the GIRL thing. Sorry Hoagie, your innocents is going to be deleted.

"Boy, this ain't a crush problem. This is blood dripping out for a week problem."

 _Omgawd_ , she said it. I bet if someone were to look at all of us, they would see Abby with her giant freaking grin still on her face; Wally holding his head in his hands, facepalm style; Kuki, which is me, rubbing her temples in I can't believe this is happening. Then they would look at Hoagie. His face was drain, eyes widen, mouth agaped. At this very moment, he most definitely realized, he _fucked_ up.

"Shouldn't you be going to the hospital?"

"Nah, its fine. This is normal. It only does this every month for just a week."

"E-e-every MONTH!"

We got quite a few stares. I just waved nervously to all of them, trying to convey that all was normal. Somehow it work. Sorta. There was still a couple of people who grumbled about Hoagie's shout.

"Hush, boy. Its a girl thing. Let Abby warn you though. Don't ever make a joke about a girl and her period. Yes, that's what its called."

Hoagie raised a finger. Abby cut him off before he could speak.

"We wake up in a pool of blood. You make a joke about this and you'll end up sleeping in a pool of your own blood."

She stared him right in the eyes.

"Are we clear?"

Hoagie gulped.

"Crystal."

The rest of lunch went by normally again. Well save for the fact that everyone in our group, that isn't Abby, was not eating a lot.

I went through my last two classes like usual. I wanted to talk to Wally again. It was never this hard before. Luckily, he came to me first.

"Hey, by any chance, do you know any balding large men that work here?"

Well this isn't where I was expecting the conversation to be starting.

"Bald large man?"

"Yeah, I saw a large man wearing a blue suit. He wanted an umbrella of some kind. Mate wanted it so badly; he told his goons that they only have a week to bring it to him."

"Large man wanting an umbrella…?"

"Yeah, he said to search the entire eighth grade."

Wally, you cute human being, you may have just solved the number problem. But the only question now is why does Mr. Boss need an umbrella from one of the students?

"Thank you, Wally."

"You're welcome. Wait, what are you thanking me for?"

"Nothing much, just for the chat."

I need to report this to Numbuh 1101.

Lightning and thunder had crash and boom behind me.

I need to tell Numbuh 1101, tomorrow.

…

…

Saturday means that I need to do another report back at the new Sector V's base. I cleaned a bit of my room. Putting my container of bottle caps (in which I have 8), in pouch holder that strings it across my waist. My rainbow monkeys were neatly places on my bed. The lucky green Rainbow Monkey was tucked in the middle of it.

There is this technology that Hoagie made before he was decommission that is going to help me not bring my umbrella. It was a transporter. I dubbed it the Portal. People Orbit Round To All Locations.

I transported to the new base. The treehouse from the outside looks as if it were just a wooden box in a tree but down under was a giant base. The walls were painted in different colors. Black for Numbuh 2002, Pink for Numbuh 7465, and then there was my room, unpainted leaving the cold shiny metal walls in its place. My room is very temporary so it is just the guest room, I didn't want to paint once their new recruit that will come to replace me doesn't like the color green.

From the teleportation room, was the living room, then the kitchen, the playroom, the energy/engine room, until finally you get to the sectors room. If you wanted to go further, there was also the vehicles area. Each room had a different kind of decoration to go with it. The new team were vastly different from each other, yet they still manage to make it work.

Numbuh 1101 was sitting in his room that was also his office.

"Sir, I have some news on the numbers on the wall, the rain and suspect."

"Alright then, let's hear it."

"From intel that I gathered, Mr. Boss has been trying to get this particular umbrella. He is only giving his grunts a week to do so…"

Numbuh 1101 rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Henceforth, that would be the reason for the numbers."

I nodded and continued.

"The reason for only having a week could be because it is only going to rain for a week. No kid is going to bring an umbrella on a clear sunny day."

He closed his eyes, while still nodding slowly. Then he slowly opened his eyes.

"That may be true, but we still have a bigger question. Why would Mr. Boss want with a kid's umbrella?"

That could be anyone's guess. It sure doesn't make any sense of the matter. Still, if Mr. Boss is going to try and take a kid's umbrellas then he'll have to go through us- wait.

"Numbuh 1101?"

He looked up away from his report files to me.

"Yes Numbuh 3."

"If Mr. Boss wanted an umbrella, why take it from the teenagers year?"

Eyebrows raised and curiosity grew in his eyes.

"He is only targeting the eighth graders?"

"Yes, or at that is what he said."

Large amount of silence fell upon the room.

"Well, that is a predicament. But we swore to protect all kids and there are still 12 year olds at that year. So, we need to check in on that. Just be on the alert for now."

"Sir, yes, sir."

I had began walking out the door. There wasn't any big mission today. Everything was quiet which could be because Mr. Boss is up to something. Even then, no one has heard from a couple of recurring villains like the Toiletnator. Abby always did say that walking helps clear the mind. But it was still raining. Numbuh 1101 had saw my contemplating face, I almost wonder if he could read minds.

"There is an extra umbrella in the broom closet. It also has a tracking device plus communicator. In case, it gets stolen or you need back up. There is a raincoat in there as well."

I turned my head towards him, my hair flew to the opposite direction. _Sector V is going to strive with him as leader._

"Thank you."

I made my way to the broom closet and saw the umbrella. It was plain black. The same goes with the raincoat. Man, all I need now is a Borsalino Crushable. And there it is. A black Borsalino. I am going to look like those pretty ladies that are in those noir films. Once I put everything on. Hair in a bun behind my head in order for it not to get wet. (I also made sure not to open the umbrella inside. Bad luck and all that.) I made my way towards the elevator. Which was next door to the P.O.R.T.A.L.

The elevator was a similar metal to the walls of my room. It was always shiny. As I walk in, I made sure to hit the top box button. Soon I was pulled to the top, through the tree into where the regular box treehouse was. Carefully making my way down from the wooden boarded stairs, I open the umbrella and I started to walk.

Walking, in no other terms for it, was nice. Our city wasn't unsafe to stroll around in, which made it easier for kids to be out without their parents or guardians to worry. Though like other cities, almost no one leaves their house anymore to just enjoy the day. Especially not when it's raining. So the walk was quite peaceful. Silent enough as well to leave me with my thoughts.

Even though I should be thinking of Mr. Boss's weird plan to take an umbrella. I couldn't help but wonder about the alternate us. They weren't like the negative versions from through the pool. Kuni is who I was mostly thinking about.

She is me. I can tell. But when did I stop acting like her? Her mannerisms, and how she holds herself are no longer in me. I used to be just like her. I acted like a kid with optimism that almost never ended. As if I just grown out of character. Or...grown-up.

That just leads me to wonder, how she manages to keep her sanity intact while not losing her mind about everything not being as great as it once was. Has her life still been as great? Did she get to keep her best friends as they all just remembered her as much as she remembers THEM?

The crisp cold wind blew some water on my face. The beast inside me decides to calm down. There is no use in changing the past. They got decommissioned. Even if I wanted to break them free, I know that's not what they would have wanted. As I made my way towards the park near my school, I wondered if being the youngest was really all what it's cracked up to be.

Being a kid going near a school on a weekend is just plain weird. But I do need to pass by it to get towards the park. An inspiration sparked in my head to look through the window in order to see if the number was in there.

Sure enough there was a big red five.

Yet instead of writing on the wall, there was a piece of paper.

"If only I could get closer..."

As soon as I said that, I heard a click that came from my hat. And out came a shiny binocular attachment. _Perfect!_ The words on the paper were difficult to make out. But as my eyes focused in, I read…

"She knows."

Well, if that wasn't omunious enough I don't know what is. So who is this she and what does she know? The binoculars retracted back into the hat.

I decided to leave the school grounds, having enough with these damn questions floating around. When I heard to men arguing. I quickly sneaked my way towards the side to hear what they were saying.

"That girl has it. I saw her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"A big one if you screw this up for the boss and HIM."

Who the _hell_ is him?

AND OMGAWD, they are moving towards me. I attempted to look as inconspicuous as possible. Like I didn't just hear their plan to get the umbrella from a young girl. They spotted me immediately, seeing as I'm the only other person the street.

"You there!"

"Y-yes?"

"Don't worry, little lady, we just want to ask you some questions."

I really should be running away, but I really need to know their plan. Besides there was no one here to make my escape. If things start to go badly, the black umbrella communication device will help me.

"What is it?"

"You must be one of the teens at this here middle school, and we were wondering if you seen a young girl with a green clover umbrella?"

Did they really think I was a teenager? I suppose that make sense. After all what I was currently wearing didn't scream young child.

"There are alot of young girls in my middle school that carry green umbrellas. Do you have any other descriptors?"

Might as well use big words to keep them off my trail.

"Yeah, she had black hair in a ponytail. Also, she always wears the color green. And from what Boss said, she is part of the KND."

"KND?"

There aren't many kids that are in the eighth grade with that description and are in the KND still except for...me.

"I guess, you wouldn't know about the KND. Teens aren't very interested in kids lives."

I had the option of either giving them information, so that it would be easier to catch them off guard or I could pretend not to know who they were talking about.

I have two days. I'm sure I can think of something.

"Yes, I think she goes to eight period theatre arts. I pass by her in the halls a couple of times."

"Really, thank you. See John, I told you asking one of the teens would be of some help."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks lady. We'll be off then."

As will I, I think it's time to go back to the treehouse. We have some planning to do.

…

…

 _ **Okay, guess I betta be prepared for eight period…**_

 _ **Who ever is writing on that wall knows something they really shouldn't**_

 _ **Betta get going...**_

…

…

 _ **Database warning…**_

 _ **Intruder alert!**_

 _ **Intruder alert!**_

 _ **Intrud-**_

 _ **Welcome back**_

 _ **Numbuh-**_

…

…

The entire sunday had been Sector V getting ready for our counter attack. Basically, that wall all we did. Of course I did go back to the school again, wearing the same outfit as before to see if the number had changed. It did. 6. With no writing or letters at all. I went back to continue planning as well.

…

Monday had arrived. I was ready for it. I grabbed my container of bottle caps and my backpack. Despite the fact Numbuh 1101 let me keep the black umbrella, I knew for a fact our plan won't work without it. I made sure to hide it safely in my backpack. I also have a couple of weapons with me. Time for first period.

Honna shifted her eyes everywhere in the room. She must have the feeling that Mr. Boss, goons were around here somewhere. Her eyes than quickly shift to me.

"You look awfully happy today."

"Oh, just glad to be back at school to see all my friends again."

Honna could see straight through my bullshit. Not that it was a hard thing to do anyway. I am not the best lair. Especially since I always fiddle with my sleeves when I do.

"Alrighty… Hey how many bottle caps have you collected?"

"Oh, around 12. Plus the cork my mom gave me after one of the wine bottles were finished."

"Nice! Corks are totes useful for- um they are just really nice to look at."

Okay, now she was lying. We both can see that we are both hiding something, how did we manage to become this much of a good friends in this short amount of time? Still, it's probably nothing. Besides I still need to be in a good mood for this plan to work.

Once class was all done, I made my way to the next class. Antonio and Wally were discussing something...a condition?

"Man, I not sure why no one has made the connection. It was pretty obvious."

"Ya. Thanks to Mrs. Alvarado, no person would have notice. I guess also thanks to Kuki as well for leading her to that path."

"See, man, things are starting to look up for you."

Even though he said, I can tell he was on guard about something. Him and Honna knew something was going on. I sat at my usual seat. Stared straight at the blank white board, preparing my notes and homework. Wally and Antonio did the same.

Algebra started and I could tell Walt knew things were going to be ramped up.

"What did you do?"

I start fidgeting with my sleeves.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed, moving his hands through his hair. A pretty cool feet, considering he still had his hoodie on.

"Sheila, I don't know what you did, but I can tell you did something."

He left it at that. I tried not giving any more information. Besides it was time for History.

Abby was like Walt, Honna, and Antonio. Anticipating an action that was going to happen any moment. If Abby know about Mr. Boss, she knows there will be something that was going down.

I then went to P.E. Kuni was on guard as well. Though she seems to know as much as Abby unlike the other two. She even told me, "you guys will do great." Still even when doing all our exercises, she was waiting for the attack to happen.

I didn't waste my time going to the wall. Just in case I would be spotted. Besides, it probably is going to be a big 7 anyway. Guess it's time to hurry towards the cafeteria.

I had made my way sitting next to Abby. Abby and I were the first to get there. It wasn't too long before Wally and Hoagie made their way to us. As they sat down, Abby looked at Hoagie.

"Did you bring it?"

Hoagie nodded his head. Pulling out from his bag was a neon yellow nerf gun. Then he started to hand it to Abby. She had instead pushed it back towards him.

"Boy, don't bring it out in the lunchroom. Do you want to get caught?"

"Wha-no…I just bought three of these nerf guns like you asked. Why did you need them anyway?"

"Just...keep them in your bag for now. You'll see later."

Despite only me and Abby understanding what she was talking about, Wally was just as eager to do whatever she was implying if it meant getting to use those nerf guns. Hoagie was still confused as ever.

"I guess whoever you're gonna use this on, might really wanna nerf this!"

None of us laugh when Hoagie did. Wally also added a sigh.

"That was part of a quote by a video game character."

Abby and I nodded. Eventually our talk lead to video games. And now I have a game that I want for my birthday. Hopefully thirteen year olds are good at shooters.

The ease of lunch had stopped once 7th period came around. Only one more after this and then there will be a battle. The elementary students should be getting out of class soon.

Antonio looked me in the eye. As he passed by me to get some art supplies, he started to whisper in my ear.

"I hope whatever you're planning goes well. We will make sure to get half of them away from you all."

So it seems as if he know just as much as Kuni if not more. All I could do is nod. This plan better work.

Eight period was finally here. There was no attacks for the longest time. Yet in the corner of my eye, I saw the same two goons along with five other men. But if they were to look up, they would also see four different child faces, hanging upon the ceiling. Right before the bell rings, Abby and Hoagie barge in. Well Abby mostly as she pulled Hoagie by the arm with her.

Dddding

Dong

Diiing

Dong

The bell struck. Teens left the class as well as the teacher. The only ones left were me, Wally, Abby, Hoagie, my sector and Mr. Boss's seven goons. Or there was seven until behind us there was bunch of his goons coming at us.

Only, Kuni manages to take them out by 'accidently' spilling her water from her bottle. I could also make out Antonio in the fight out the doors. Out of the seven of the goons, Sector V was already fighting three of them. Which left those four against me, Abby, Wally and Hoagie. Kuni and Antonio were fighting off any adult going towards the door. Game on.

The four of them were holding out some kind of taser. Two of them were in front around ten feet away from each other. The other two were behind them but were closer together. They were on a platform at the very back of the theatre classroom. In between them and my group were a dozen of red cushion seats which the aisle was fifteen feet from stage to platform. Abby and Hoagie were still at the door that was closer to the left side of the stage than the platform. I was just off the stairs, while Wally was still on the stage.

I looked around at my team and realize that Abby was missing. When I turn to face the back where the first goon was at, she had manage to sneak behind him and attack him with a candy cane... dagger. It was a candy cane with its point chipped into a sharp knife. It hit. He wasn't super badly damaged but he must have taken a bit of damage with it. She moved so swiftly that she just attacked again. Goon one wasn't all that pleased as he seemed to be look worse for wear after that second attack.

Wally who was standing at least ten feet away from me, moved only slightly after Abby did. He zoomed past me, down the stairs, down the aisle to attacking the fourth grunt on the very left. Unlike Abby's first attack, his sucker punch nicked the guy so hard, the bruises seem to already be coming. He then went for a second attack. It was close to missing its target, yet somehow it was a hit. This fourth goon was in so much pain, still though he remained conscious.

Despite being hit, he was quick to get back at Wally as he tried to taser him. And he...missed. Like he missed really bad. He almost hit the guy behind him that was how badly he missed. Though to be fair, he did get beat up pretty badly. I swear you can see two black circles where his eyes should be...he looked like a panda.

The first goon that got slashed behind twice by Abby turned around to attack her. He also missed. Not as badly as the fourth one did but still didn't even make a scratch on her face. This guy seemed genuinely upset that he failed, that he didn't even notice Abby disappearing.

The second grunt scanned the area to find Abby, but couldn't find any trace of her. So he took around a five foot step in front of the third goon as he went to taser Wally. ...He…missed even worse than the fourth goon did. He actually hit his own teammate. The fourth goon who was right next to him fell on the ground. I'm almost certain that his attack was worse than the one Abigail did on the first guy the first time she attacked. I'd like to remind you that these are the people Mr. Boss had hired to get the umbrella.

I, although slightly slower than Goon two, side step to the left. And I took out the weapon I put in my bag earlier today. It was a fidget spinner to the naked eye, but in reality it was the S.P.I.N.N.E.R. Super Positions Indicate Neanderthals Nicking Every Round. It can be used as a locator to see enemies that were hiding (they were in plain sight so no need to use that feature) or it can be used as a throwing weapon that deals a small amount of damage.

I aimed it towards the one Abby had damaged. It hit. Knocked him down with a mean conk to his head. Yet he remained standing. The spinner rotated back to me, and I threw it at him again. This one was also a hit. I threw this one harder than the last one, he fell down once it made contact. Only two were left remaining.

Hoagie had snapped out of his dazed when he recognized that we were fighting these guys. To be honest I am a bit surprise Wally went to beat them up, although he could be following what Abby was doing. Hoagie pulled out his biggest nerf gun that Abby told him to bring ahead of time.

"So I guess we're doing this now. Is it too late to ask why?"

"Yeah, sorry. You're now part of this. Now FIRE at them until there's none left."

Hoagie did as I command, pulling the trigger to the second goon. The attack was a success. Instantly the second goon was in pain. He pulled the trigger again in extremely fast motion, with just as much success as the last one. Actually, even more so seeing as the second goon fell to the ground.

There was only one more left. He was also the last to make his move. He five foot step toward Wally as he tried desperately to hit him. And he did. There was a compantant guy in there after all. The taser was also at its highest setting, which would lead to maximum damage. Unfortunately for him and lucky for us, Wally took it like a pro. It didn't even seem to phase him at all.

Because he was surprised that he even managed to hit someone at all, he didn't even notice Abby. She had stealth her way fifteen feet to get behind this guy. Her candy cane dagger slashed him with so much force that you could probably hear him from the gym which was on the other side of the school. Her next slash though didn't seem to carry as much force. While it hit, I don't think it did much.

"Sorry about this, mate."

Once Wally said that to the man in front of him, he sucker punch the guy. Direct hit to the nose, and that man was out like a light. All four of them were out. I turn to my sector and their enemies were also out. It's time to actually get some answers.

"Losey employees, can't even get a girls umbrella."

The grumbling came the very back of the room on the platform. I instantly knew it was Mr. Boss. He threw seven little gadgets on all the goons. He as well as the seven of them flashed in a beaming yellow light. The next thing we see was nothing. They were all gone. _FFUUUCC-_

Numbuh 1101 just sighed and lead the Sector out of the middle school. I did a small salute to him and the crew. Hoagie and Wally apparently saw me doing so that they did it to him as well. If that wasn't a weird sight I don't know what is.

"I guess I should explain…"

Saying that as I face the boys, not really towards Abby, fiddling with my hair.

"It would be great if you didn't _toy_ around with us anymore. Huh! Huh!"

Hoagie expression then changed.

"But yea, can you explain?"

"Well, they kind of wanted my umbrella."

Both of the boys just blinked. And they both spoke at the same time.

"Oi, all that for a cruddy umbrella! Is this the same stupid bloke who wanted to grab some kids umbrella."

"All that for a dumb umbrella! He could have just bought one."

"I know. I don't understand why this umbrella was so important to them. But thanks for having my back."

I said the last one to all of them. Abby smiled as she jump off the platform.

"Girl, we may have just known you for less than a week but we ain't gonna let anythang happen to you."

The boys had nodded. Maybe Kuni wasn't going to be the only one who would be rainbows and sunshine. Maybe it would be a good time for a self invalidation.

We all walked out of the school. Side by side. Like we do every year. Outside was clear. No cloud in sight.

"I guess we rained on their parade, right guys."

A collective groan was the response. It was good to have these guys back. I missed them way too much.

…

…

 **The wall at the school, held up the number seven like Kuki predicted. But there was something also scribbled in bold bloody red letters.**

' _ **Bad Luck'.**_

…

…

 **End of Transmission**

 **Would you like to continue…**

 **Locating Next Mission**

…

 **Intituating Mission: My Rabbit's foot**

…

 _ **ERROR**_

 _ **ERROR**_

 **Relocating data information from past Operative 4…**

…

 **Found.**

 **Booting up next mission...**


End file.
